halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC Airbourne Corps
Unrealistic, due to the fact that their roles are the exact same of ODST's. Mind you, ODST's aren't meant only for suicide missions; they participate in everything from Counterterrorism to Direct Action. :*There is a differance; the UNSC Airbourne is part of the Air Force (like some WWII German Paratrooper corp that I forgot the name of) and the ODST are Marines or Navy.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :*And these guys are larger and serve more of a WWII paratrooper role, not counteterrorism or any of that spec ops stuff.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :*There's a differance between futuristic SAS and futuristic 1st Airbourne.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice, Wiki Police.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance (RelentlessRecusant): not needed, the ODST serve the same purpose.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Err, not the same case. Whereas you literally have your unit participating in the exact same roles as ODST's, RR actually based his off of modern-day US Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance. Force Recon, as is, is essentially a parallel to US Army Rangers than anything else; they are in no way Airborne troops. And this isn't based off the SAS. The ODST is.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This is the SAS. Air Corps (United Kingdom) And this isn't.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This could be a cheaper alternative to ODST. Like Spartan II and Spartan III.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) That's hardly the point. The point is, you've made your unit virtually a carbon copy of the ODST's, just with less experience. ODST's already participate in all of these roles, and are plentiful enough to be deployed anywhere it is needed. And no, there wouldn't any need for a cheaper alternative. SPARTAN-III's were meant for an entirely different role than SPARTAN-II's. Whereas SPARTAN-II's were dedicated Special Forces operators, SPARTAN-III's were little more than disposable, child suicide soldiers. Make them use Falcon Parachutes. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Falcons. That works. They can be deployed from Pelicins. Done.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) So... it's clearly labeled under the Marine chain of command, and nowhere does it mention Air Force, but it is nonetheless under the Air Force chain of command? Just a minor thing, you must have missed it in your last fix.}} Good article@ The UNSC Air Force is an awesome branch. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Normal infantry formations already do this. Most large modern militaries have standard infantry trained for airborne/air assault operations. :*Yes, you are right. But if you're British then you should know that they have paratrooper specialists. And the British Army is a large nmilitary; we have the second largest in Afghanistan. Its a standard element of most armed force's training. Why have a unit with no more experience, but more expensive gear, to do it? :*If they're specialists, then they'll obviously have more training. Also, their equipment is wildly unsuitable. If they're dropping in behind enemy lines, they'd be equipped with lighter weaponry, like carbines, for close assault, their primary combat area, not DMRs. :*Yeah, I was thinking about that, but I couldn't think of a name, so I chose Halo: Reach Battle Rifles for the time being. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 10:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) @Ajax: Your point is? Airborne School isn't standard training for standard infantry forces; it's more of an advanced school of sorts. And uh... in Russia, their Airborne Troops are their own separate service. And DMRs? Hm... maybe a cut-down version carried in a drop bag or something; most airborne units /did/ do that. Hell, even now airborne troops drop out of planes with full-sized rifles. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC)